A Heart's Endurance
by Chubs34
Summary: A Mother is the entire world to a child. A young Pokemon watches his World ripped before his very eyes. That bond can take one through evils like no other. But a Heart's Endurance is Strong. Lemons in later chaps. "Avenging an Angel" revamped out the ass
1. Undying Endurance

Hello Pokefans looking for a touching story. I'm Chubs34, at your eyes' service. I hope you can enjoy my story. I've worked hard on it, and will on each chapter. There will be songs listed just after the pre-author's notes. You should open a new tab and listen to them from any music player. I hope to give you an heartbreaking story. But I will try to ease it with a bit of comedy in between. Please enjoy.  
>Songs: Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace<p>

O

Escape! Run! Don't look back! Just run! I've lived my life! You haven't! You can live!

That was all the hatchling heard. Escape. Flee. Live for another day. To escape meant life, to stay with Mother meant death. To leave was to dive blindly into a torrent of confusion, fear, pain. But it meant life. Life was what she wanted.

But to stay was to die with his mother. At least in the Hall of Origins, like his mother told him, they'd be happy forever. But what about the Pokemon who hurt them? They would be free, alive to hurt even more.

The Hatchling stood at the bank of a river, it's width doubled by the recent rains. He looked behind his blue feathered body. He could hear the evil one's shouts, calling for him. He tried to remember what his mother told him. "If you want to get out alive," She embraced him closely as she faded away, even though it pressed him against one of her wounds. She groaned in pain but needed to tell her baby what to do. "Run for your life. Leave me. I've lived my life. Now you go live yours. I'll always love you." She held him tighter for a moment, then heard the attackers rustling through the bushes. She pushed him away and screamed for him to escape. He ran, not knowing what else to do. How could a child watch it's own mother die?

Did he jump in, fulfill hs mother's final request? Live, grow up, find a mate? Or did he refuse out of the fear of the unknown? He never got the chance to decide. Fate, Divine Intervention, simple dumb luck...whatever you want to call it, it chose for him.

The soggy ground gave way beneath his tiny feet and he fell into the rushing waters. His mother always told him not to go around here. These were rapids. Very dangerous. He wasn't allowed here until he was older, and a better swimmer.

Suffice to say, he was not a good one at the moment. Not to mention his debilitating fear and confusion.

He tumbled around, banging against rocks and pebble violently. He wanted to scream in terror and pain for his probably murdered mother, but his instincts told him that if he did, he would definetly die. They kicked in, and he felt himself kicking and flapping his tiny flippers in an attempt to breach the air and draw sweet, sweet air.

It was in vain.

Thrashing about, he tumbled head over feet, not being able to coordinate even in the slightest manner. His lungs eventually spended that last of the little oxygen he had, and in what could have been his final moment of life, he apologized to his mother for not being able to protect her. For not being strong enough. For failing her in her darkest hour. Emotions flooded through the hatchling's mind like a tsunami. Or the water of the rapids he, being a Water-Type, was ironically drowning in. Self-loathing for his weakness. Terror and shock from the last half hour. Confusion on what to do if he did by a miracle survive.

In the split second before darkness wrapped him in it's cold, loving embrace, he knew what he would do. Like his mother, he would save Pokemon. No matter what. Even if they attacked him in fear, or they hated his guts, he would still endeavor to assist them in their time of need. But secondly...he burned, no lusted for one thing. A thing that could make honest men lie, make a winner lose(fuck you Charlie Sheen), make a tough man cry, the one burning, consuming hatred that could make a Saint sin:

Vengeance.

Even if it killed him, maimed him, threw him into the darkest corners of the Distortion Zone, he would kill the bastards who killed his mother. He would follow them into Giritina's maws just to see the last little flicker of Life-Light be snuffed, wither and die, and feel the Zangoose and Slakoth's corpses go limp in his wings. He'd go through the the good side of bad and the down side of up and everything in between. But if this were to send Talan himself to reside in the Giritina's cold, black realm after he claimed his vengence...

Then he's going to have to look up just to see the home of the Dark Patron.


	2. Against All Odds

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.  
>I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I hope it dragged you in, made you want to know that poor Talan (Tay-lan) gets his peace of mind. If you're looking for a quick lemon, forget it. I prefer to build a story before anything. Go read "Neverending Pokemon Romances" if you want that. There'll be lemons later, but we need to build up the story.<br>Songs:

O

Four years.

Four long, unbearable years since Talan's mother died. He's about five years old now. A strong Prinplup. Blue feathers, gold-yellow crests and feet. He guessed it was normal. How could he know? He'd never met another of his species. Not a singe one. So he didn't know if he was normal or bizzare. But, he was an average Prinplup, if not a bit taller. A rough life full of hardships and fighting will do that.

The only the different about him? His ees. His deep sapphire eyes. So full of self-loathing, depression, pain and regret. And hate. Hate for the Slakoth and Zangoose who destroyed his world. But there was oh so much regret and self-loathing. Regret for not being strong enough to save his mother, Pokemon he'd rescued, females he'd grown close to.

He hated himself so much. Even in his dreams the past blamed him. Behind the blue eyes of his held so much emotion. His beak couldn't show it. So his eyes had to. He wanted love, but feared the duo killing them, or worse, she shooting him down. That'd only fuel the fire that was eating his already low self-esteem away. But he'd always try to put on a brave fac...beak.

So here he was. After four years being on his own, one year spent with mother. The stress of the injured Pokemon's needs and the duo could be right around the corner bearing down on him. Sometimes his feathers fell out. Other times, when feeling he stopped and thought about himself, he plucked them. Sure he'd made freinds along those four years, even caught the eyes of a few females, but either they'd gone away or were dead. He rescued about twenty-seven, and six of them were killed.

Talan sighed softly. He could barely stand his life. Why him? What had he done? He was barely a year old when Zangoose came around and force fed him the red pill. Now...now he'd lost three loves, and the friends he'd made were gone. _Maybe I could find them after this is all over...no. They're long gone by now. Everything leaves me._ He kicked a small pile of leaves in angst. The brown, dead leaves floated a bit with the winds, the piercing Autumn breezes. Perfect season for Talan's melancholy mood.

"Please! Stop!" He heard a femenin voice cry out. His head whipped to the source. He couldn't see anything, but he knew it was that way. His vow to help all in his mother's name forced him to investigate. As fast as his short legs and feet could carry him, he raced to save whoever was in peril.

O

How could she be so trusting? Why did she always see the good in Pokemon? Why couldn't she tell when a Pokemon was grinning malevolently at her?

Those thoughts swirled through the Gardevoir's mind as she raced for her life. Her persuer, a fit Lucario, was hot on her tail. She was near tears, both from fear and the wind whipping into her eyes. Her steps kicked up leaves and dirt, filthying her legs with detrius. Her "dress" was getting in her way, and she was going to trip over it eventually. But was that long enough for Talan to arrive?

A jet of water knocking the Lucario to his tail was her answer from sweet, sweet Arceus.

She grinned in delight. Safety! But safety was one of life's greatest tricks. For safety let one's guard down. And in this case, both her gaurd and her body went down. She tumbled side over side for a few feet. Her ankle hurt, undoubtedly twisted. Damn it! She bit her lip hard to fight back a sharp cry of pain. If the Pokemon who shot the water _doesn't_ win, she may have a chance to escape.

By Arcues' grace, let that brave fucker win.

Talan was doing...partially well. Lucario were excellent fighters, light on their feet, and hit hard as Hell. But Talan was an enduring fucker. He had rolled worse off his shoulders. And some of the well-placed slashes from his metal claw were working nicely to cause the Lucario some agony whenever he moved in the wrong way. The Lucario began to run at him again. Even though Talan is hardy, he's still a bit young. But in his years he'd learned clever little tricks from here and there.

The Prinplup reared his wing back, letting it glow. As the aggressor came close enough, Talan let it die, leaned back as far as he could without tipping over, clenched his beak, shut his eyes tight, and hoped for pulling off what he was about to do. _Here goes everything._ He thought to himself.

He let himself calm down, let what he'd learned from so many others take over. _Don't always rely on your eyes. You have ears for a reason._ He followed the light patter of Lucario footfalls. A few seconds and it'd be time. _It'll hurt him worse than it'll hurt you. That damn beak of yours._ A Machamp said that. Poor guy had busted his arm. On of his _four_ arms.

Talan thought, or atleast hoped, he was ready. _Step...step..._NOW!

The young Prinplup slammed his head forward in a last hope head-butt. He felt his beak collide with something soft, furry...and wet. He reeled back, holding his head with his wing. He looked at the Lucario, battered and on the damp, dead leaf covered floor. He was holding his head with both paws, whimpering. Talan could see the blood seeping through. That was probably the best time that'd ever worked for the Water-Type. He would've smiled, but his beak allowed no such freedom.

As the Lucario lay writhing on the floor, Talan couldn't help but pity the poor thing. He cringed, and held him down with a single foot.

"May the Hall of Origins be your resting place." He said a small prayer for the Lucario, and in a quick, smooth, swing of his metallic wing, Talan slit the Steel-Type's throat. As the life drained out from his eyes, his gurgling stopped and so did his struggling. Eternal rest. How many times has Talan himself thought of killing himself? He'd even tried drowning himself. In his opinion, it's actually sort of funny, in a dark way. A Water-Type trying to drown himself.

He stepped back onto the ground, and sighed heavily. He didn't like fights that ened that way. He liked to end fights by helping them up, and thereby destroying the enemy by making it his friend.

But this wasn't really the time. He came here because of a scream, and he would find out who screamed. His perceptive azure eyes looked around. A yard away was the forest floor, and some bigger-than-usual leaf piles. And he could hear a little sob here and there from the same direction. He straightened his feathers with his beak a little. No need to scare the poor thing more than it already is, being attacked.

He slowly waddled over to was sobbing heavily now, her face in her hands. Talan opened his yellow beak, but no words came out. What in the name of Arceus was he supposed to say? "Hi, I killed that guy who was chasing you and now I want to make sure you're okay back at my friend's cave. Please follow me?" He was sort of stuck. He rubbed the back of his head, behind his crests.

He took a shot, uneasily and nervously. "Um...hi."The Gardevoir, still sobbing, flinched at his voice. His turn to cringe. "I'm...here to help. You, I mean. Are...are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm fine?" She snapped, annoyed at her dumb luck and pain.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, stupid quesiton..." Nice one. "Hey...it's kinda dangerous out here...let me help you back to someplace safe where I can help you...?" She nodded, or at least he thought so. He held out a wing, the non-bloody one, and she took it. He pulled her to her feet. She lost her footing on her injured foot, and Talan tried his best to hold her up. Didn't help that he was shorter than her.

Once she was on her feet, again, Talan made sure he was holding her up. Courtesy of her hand on his head. Did he metion how he hated how short he was?

As they limped along, Talan wanted to ask quesitons, but after the last time he tried talking to her, he held his tongue. Arceus-damn it, it was awkard. If only the penguin could read minds. Couldn't Psycic types read minds? Was she reading his? After he looked up to check and saw she was still cringing in pain, he decided that she wasn't. His feathers lifted up a bit from wilfing. Wilfing was a response to stress, fear, sadness, or something along those lines. It essentially made the Pokemon wilfing a smaller target. Damn it, why couldn't he just not think about it? Was he blushing?

The young Water-type desperately tried to takehis mind off it. "Hey," he began, trying to get her attention. She _hmm_'d in response. "I'm Talan. You?"

"Lauren." She answered in a strained tone. She grunted a bit as she stepped a bit too hard. "Can we please hurry up? My leg is killing me."

"Yeah, we're almsot there." And they really were. A few more moments and they were at the mouth of a cave. A few rocks were at one side. It looked like any other cave in the world. But it was home to a good friend. Luxy. Wasn't the Luxray's real name, and that was what she ordered him to call her. Never told him her real name. Not that it mattters.

The Prinplup heard Lauren groan in pain. He quickly apologized for not being able to hurry up. If she really cared, she would've told him he was fine, thank him for saving her fucking life, and tell him that it wasn't his damn fault they were going so slow. Now her ankle was _really_ starting to hurt and swell up. She bit her lip to stop from making a noise. She could feel his stress and how awkward he felt. But Arceus-damn it, that hurt!

"Here...uh, here we are." He stuttered out, shambling them to the entrance. It was actually a big place. For it's two inhabitants, that was, and any other guest. The light source was glowing mushrooms. THey weren't bright, but just enough to let one see where one is headed, and still sleep easily. It was eerie. Lauren wasn't quite sure if she _could_ sleep here. But, as Talan set here down, she felt utterly exhausted. Talan huffed in amusement.

The Gardevoir didn't take notice. She was simply enjoying the relief on her ankle. But then she felt a very light bressure on her chest. She brushed it off, but it hopped back on. She began to glare at it until she saw what it was. A little, very young Starly stared at her, cocking it's head this way and that, it's large eyes scanning her.

"Uncle Talan, who's this?" The young bird asked. Talan turned and smiled, or atleast that what it reminded Lauren of, the way his beak and face moved.

"Her-"

The Gardevoir cut him off. "I'm Lauren. Who're you?"

"My name's Clipper!" He said excitedly. His enthusiasm made Lauren chuckle. His short attention span turned him toward Talan. "Did you catch anythign? Please!"

Talan scowled at himself and slapped his forehead with his flipper. "Gah! I forgot! I was near the river but she needed my help. She was being attacked."

Clipper gasped in shock, wheeling around toward her. "Are you alright! He saved you right?"

Lauren smiled. "No, he didn't. I was killed and he weeped that he wasn't there time." She said, joking.

Clipper turned angirly toward Talan. "Why didn't you sav-" He stopped himself, realizing his mistake. "Oh! It was a joke!" He chirped. Then giggled uncontrollably, causing Talan to chuckle as well. Lauren thought the little bird was cute and seeing him giggle pushed her over the edge, and she laughed.

Once they'd calmed down, Talan promised to get Clipper some food and left satisfied. The tension was broken.

Clipper was a ball of energy, even with a broken wing. Lauren managed to get that from him between all of his fluttering around. It wasn't long until Talan's roomate came back. She glared at Lauren, demanding to know why she was here.

Her glare was debilitating. She couldn't speak, much less explain herself. Thankfully, Clipper hopped onto Luxy's forehead. "Talan brought her here! She was attacked, and, and but she's safe! She didn't die!"

"I can see that." The Luxray told him in an annoyed tone. "Where is he then?"

"G-Getting some fish for C-Clipper." Lauren piped up.

"Alright. We'll see. For now, Clipper, you stay with..."

"Lauren."

"Thank you, _Lauren_." Luxy said, commiting her name to memory. "He satys and gets to bother you." She smiled for the first time. Despite being a lion, her grin was rather wolfish. She laid down and closed her eyes after leaping up several rocks to a perch. She'd obviosuly claimed it as her own. As Clipper started up again, Lauren sighed. Talan was just getting used to her and now she has s Luxray suspicious of her. What a day, really.


	3. Shadows and Voices

Hello, everyone. How are you doing? Please stick with me, things will heat up now. Trust me. Next chapter we finally meet the Zangoose.  
>O<p>

It didn't take long for Talan to return. Clipper chirped and fluttered in joy. It was absolutely adorable, as much as to melt the heart of any being with a conscience. However...

It wasn't as cute to see Clipper whimper and crumble to the floor in pain.

Talan was on him in a flash of blue and gold. The young Prinplup gently coddled the a-little-older-than-hatchling bird in his wings, gently and caringly running his beak through the little one's feathers. Clipper cried for a little bit, but Talan was apparently good at soothing younglings.

"Come on now," he said, "you know you can't move your wing too much. It'll make it hurt for even longer. And don't you want to start branching soon?" Clipper nodded sadly, but with a glint of excitement in his little eye.

"Branching?" Lauren asked with a cocked head. From his explanation, it was a flying-type's first steps into soaring, by fluttering over to one branch at a time. Fundamentals and all that. Lauren smiled at Talan's next fatherly moment.

"You alright little guy?"

"Mh-hmm." The Starly nodded and sniffled a bit. "I guess."

"I knwo what'll make you feel better." Clipper inquired on just on this wide world could turn the day around. "Some of the fish you like!" Talan declared and cocked his head a little, as if for emphasis. Clipper gasped a bit.

"You mean the kind that takes a little longer?"

"Yep! But you need to get your strength back, so I don't." Talan smile saddened a bit before adding: "My mother would always walk an extra bit to get me a Tomato berry when I was feeling under the weather."

Clipper's turn to be sad. "My mommy..." Lauren cringed a bit. So he wasn't an orphan. Talan nodded and made a little grunt.

"That reminds me!" He turned to Luxy, who watching the spectacle from the corner of her sharp eye. "Could you run out and ask around? Clip's about ready to leave."

Luxy nodded and looked around a little. "Oh, I'd just love to, but I'm ah...uh...was about to groom my fur! Yeah, that's it." She nodded quickly while adding: "That's my story and I'm sticking with it!" Talan gave her a look of disdain. Luxy smiled widely.

"Please? I'm begging you."

"Ooh, begging. Let's hear more begging!" She replied...well, in a catty tone.

Talan sighed and shook his head. "Oh please, bueatiful lioness, bestow upon me your grace." He said sarcastically. "Sheesh, what is it with you? A while ago you asked me if I wanted some fish taco or something. Human food isn't healthy." Lauren's eyes widened, and moved to meet Luxy's ecstatic look.

"Oh, it's just cause." She replied and smiled secretly. And with that she left.

Talan turned to the Gardevoir. "She does that alot. It's...I really don't know, actually..." For a few moments, Talan was silent, trying to figure out why Luxy was distant at times and at others..so...open. His thoughts -and possible breakthrough- were interrupted by Clipper asking about the fish. "Rigth! Right! Just got distracted..."

Talan lowered his beak close to Clipper, who met the Prinplup halfway. The latter's beak filled the opening. Then...Lauren nearly vomited as Talan seemingly did so into Clipper's wating beak. She covered both her eyes and mouth and her whole body tensed, trying to resist looking again.

Once they were done, Talan's concern was very evident. "Are you OK? What happened?"

"I...oh Arcues...what did _you_ do?"

Talan looked puzzled. "I fed him. That what my species does. Or...I guess. Kinda just instinct."

"Doesn't that...you know, hurt?"

"No, not at all. It's just natural."

Lauren shook, silently thanking Arceus for not making her a Flying type. "Just...give me some warnging next time! Blech!"

O

Talan walked to the river. It was the same one from his childhood. It was a spot of utter tranquility and debilitating fear. He was a Water-Type. He completely understood that water could mean life and death. Too little and plants die. Too much and plants die. Too much and Pokemon can die. Too little and...you guessed it: Pokemon can die. Water was the ultimate endurance. You could find a Water-Type at a task from much longer than anything else. It's becasue water, eventually, will win. It will grind rock into dust, it will douse fire. It will be absorbed by plants, then let free. It cannot be destroyed.

Talan chuckled to himslef a bit sadly. If only he could be like his own type. But instead, here he was years after his own mother was killed, and he only so much closer to killing the two that did it. A Zangoose missing a bit of his ear, and a Slakoth who had the brawn and brains of a boulder. He knew how to fight, tricks and tips picked up over the years from Pokemon he'd assisted, them returning the favor in one way or another.

But he sighed. Maybe once he evolved he could take them down. If he evolved. He didn't know a single Empoleon -which he didn't know the name- so he could only guess if he'd evolve a third time. If he was stuck like this...he'd never kill them. They'd just continue to do the horrible things they did to so many.

He lightly touched the tip of his beak to the wated. The soft, lulling moonlight danced across every ripple in the current, reflecting onto his golden beak and azure feathers. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cold wash down his body, letting a little smile dance across the very edge of his beak.

"Enjoying the water?"

Talan cringed harshly, lifted himslef from the water. He didn't even need to see who it was. It was his dream-self. It was very rare he got to look at himself in this way. Normally, he would just be in a dark place, a single light shining down on him, a little circle of light penetrating the abyss. And then he would hear the sinister tone, the malevolent words, sometimes screaming, sometimes whispering dark little lies.

With all these things happening today, the young Water-Type couldn't know if he was going to coming or going.

But he knew he was on his way.

As the Voice neared the water, it froze, glassing over in a sheet of ice. Talan noticed the grass dying and wilting in response to the evil behind him. Talan could see both of him. The clean, well preened -or groomed- and warm. The _real_ him. And then...the Voice. Dirty with filth. The filth of battle, bloodstains, the filth of simply not caring was blatant on his feathers. His darker feathers were unkept, frazzled, and in some spots a few tufts were missing.

Talan wilfed in response to his prescence. It was a natural response to fear, embaressment, or discomfort.

"You know, who you could be is lined up right here." The Voice said. After Talan blinked, the Voice towering over him was gone. He looked into the ice again. The Voice had taken the spot where Talan could view himself. "You could just...continue to live the way you do. Miserable. Alone. Sad. In fear. Or..." the Voice offered with an upward tone, a bit of seduction laced in ever so daintly, "You could live like me."

"The same way but looking like I just lost a bad fight?" Talan responded dryly, angirly.

The Voice chuckled. Talan wilfed down to half his size. It was that frightening. "No. Happy. Confident. A real lady killer. You could be _free_ from your mother's burden."

"It's my burden to bear. And I wouldn't give it for anything." His mother wasn't an Empoleon. She was a Grovyle. She'd found him next to a dead Empoleon, in the middle of a dreadful storm.

"But what about revenge?" A flicker on interest dashed across Talan's pupil. "Ah...there you are. You could turn the tables. Embrace me. Embrace me, and let go of your shame." The ice swirled to show Talan in the Voice's form standing over the two cowering forms of the Zangoose and Slakoth. They were begging for mercy, for forgiveness. But Talan in this vision was like Torquemada. You couldn't talk-him-outta anything. Talan raised a wing and crimson poured out. The Prinplup shuddered at the feeling of their life force bathing him, the feeling of accomplishment. Of revenge finally doled out.

He turned away in fright. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." The Voice ordered. And an unseen force moved Talan's gaze back to an angry Voice. As the mirrors stared, one glaring, the other fearful, it was as if the former was simply staring right through the latter.

"I see you, Talan. I've always been there for you. I know at times I may have been...direct, but that was the only way to make you listen. I just want us to be the happiest You we can be." And he smiled. And Talan shuddered visibly. Such comforting gestures were more unnerving than a Hyper Beam when done by the right Pokemon.

He was gone from the ice. Just Talan staring at himself. But before he could turn, he was jerked up by a wing stronger than he could imagine. Before he realized it, the Voice had him locked in an embrace. Their beaks a good few inches apart, their stomach plumage pressed against. The Voice's head cocked in such an angle, deep blue eyes in squinted in such a way...gazing into Talan's soul. He tried to wiggle away, but the Voice was too strong.

"I see the blood in your eyes. I see how much you want me and so many others dead. I see the _love_ in disguise. I see the pain hidden in all your pride, your resistance. You want to see if the grass really _is_ greener on the other side. I see you're not satisfied with who you are, what you are. And you don't see anyone else when you look at me. You see yourself. I'm just a mirror on the wall.

Talan couldn't help but almost..._trust_ the Voice. It was always telling him to enjoy life. Maybe it couldn't be all bad...

"Through every rise and fall I've had...you were the only one who was always at my side...my only friend..." Talan choked out. "You've told me that no one could understand the Pokemon I am. So...whay are we talking? If no one can understan-" Talan was cut off by the Voice pressing a wingtip to his beak.

"Hush. I will always understand everything you do. I see the truth in your lies you tell to protect yourself. I see nobody by your side. But I'm with you when you're all alone. I see your guilt beneath your shame." Guilt of letting his own mother die. "I see the scars that remain from every mistake you've made."

Talan was speechless. For as long as he could remember, the Voice was always trying to belittle him. Bully him into letting go. But now...he seems so...honest. The moonlight reflected off of Talan's sapphire eyes, and his crests. It washed over the two of them, illuminating them just enough. The Voice moved his wing down Talan's cheek.

"Do you want a taste?" Talan raised an eyebrow. "Of that grass on the other side."

Talan shook his head without thinking. The Voice smiled sinfully, triumphantly. One step closer to driving Talan over the edge of madness. The Voice broke their look, began to preen Talan's breast plumage. He gave a little sigh of pleasure. Talan's dark self began to rub his back, tracing along the curve of his back. Talan let his head lean back, and the Voice began to attack his neck. In a good way.

The rest of what happened was a blur to Talan. All he knew was the Voice lowered a wing nead his feet, and it felt amazing. Beyond amazing. He simply lied awake, trying to make sense of it all. And from a dark little recess of his young, inexpierienced mind...

The Voice laughed at his triumph.

A/N

I know how long that took. I'd really like some reviews, tell me how I'm doing on all of this. Please. I want to know how to improve certain things...your input would be much appreciated.


	4. Secrets Revealed and Battles Fought

Hello. Good Morning, day, or night. It's me again. I'd appreciate it if you guys could review, favorite, something. It'd really help me on how I'm , the Voice's lines will be in bold, all but in dreams.

O

Talan breathed deeply. Stepped his right foot back, let the clawed fist fly by. Using the momentum from the step, he twirled and slammed a Iron Clawed wingtip into his most loathed foe's back, landing a nice cut that began to seep crimson. The Zangoose yelled in pain and shock and took a wild swing at him. It barely grazed his shoulder.

But it did connect.

**Ignore the pain! Another is coming!**

Pain wreaked through his shoulder as the cut burned. Talan grunted and _agh_'d in pain. He rolled backwards, avoiding the second swipe by a hair. Or in this case, a feather. The older Zangoose had reach, the younger and smaller Water-Type had flexibility. The charged forward, wing reared and bright. His adversary parried it with ease. Talan may have had some skill, taught by others before this fight, but the Zangoose had much, much more.

Didn't hurt that he was more muscular and much taller than the Prinplup.

After the parry, he jabbed Talan just left of his golden beak. He grabbed hold of the penguin's wing roughly, hodling him in place for the second hit to his stomach. Talan yelped in pain as he felt the claws cut in just a little. Not enough to bleed, but to sting and burn. An open palmed jab below his neck staggered him, then an elbow to the ribs knocke the wind out of the hero. The Zangoose pulled Talan close, turning at the same time. He yanked the younger Pokemon over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground.

**Raise your wing! NOW!**

He raised his fist high, extending his purple, poison filled claws. He swung out at his stomach, hoping to knock him unconscious and end the fight. But Talan, but sheer luck or a skilled move, deflected the blow off a hardened metal wing. It dug into the moist soil, and with his free wing, slammed it into the side of the Zangoose's head. As he staggered back, clutching his head, Talan rolled away, raised himself.

**You won't survive this without my help. Listen to my words, mortal. He will be senseless. Destroy him!**

The Zangoose re-assumed his pose. He lashed out violently, recklessly. Talan ducked and landed three consecutive punches to the Zangoose's horrible, wretched face and then locked his wings close and pummeled the Normal-Type, launching him back, and bloodying his nostril.

The unnamed Zangoose wiped his nose after he sat up. A good portion, a little less than half, of his furry claw was deep with the blood. He snarled in anger. He jumped up and rushed forward. This next little trick Talan was about to use was a little dirty, but against an opponent as ruthless, merciless, and downright evil as this, the good guys are allowed a little breathing room.

**Blind him! Then tear out his heart and soul! TAKE VENGEANCE! Taiga would want it this way...**

Talan stooped over and grabbed a handful of sand and waited for just the right moment. As the Zangoos eneared, Talan flung it at him, blinding and disorienting him. As the Zangoose screamed and covered his eyes with both paws, Talan stood up straight and smiled. His big plan was to eventually kill Zangoose and the Slaking that killed his surrogate mother. A Grovyle who took care of him for the first year of his life.

Nothing else mattered but that. Sure, rescuing the Pokemon was important, for that is what Taiga did for the last few months of her life. But Talan's one, true purpose? Making sure that the Zangoose and Slaking were cold, dead, and gone forever. Even if it killed Talan himself. And he half-hoped it would. He would do anything to see them dead. He would march through the Distortion Zone and bitch-slap Giritina in her face if it meant a chance to kill them. Hell, throw in Arceus too. To Talan, the consequences would be worth it.

He felt the ground shake and quake beneath him. Earthquake? No. Worse. Recall the Slaking we were talking about? Well, he just joined the fray. Two on one. How fair. As the ape barreled forward, Talan dove to the ground, barely avoiding the incoming mass. With unprecedented agility, the ape skidded to halt, twisted and kicked up some dirt with his heel, and raised both fists.

Not even going to give him a fair fight. Goddamn brute.

A loud, feroucious, fury-brimmed roar echoed through the forest. Birds scattered, small Pokemon fled. A Lioness was angry. And not too much can stop an angry lioness.

Luxy, always a faithful ally to Talan, burst gracefully from the shrubs. She sprinted, sharp-toothed jaws wide. She hopped onto a rock and leapt, tackling the Slaking before it could bring it's hands down to defend. She dug her fangs deep into it's soft flesh, blood seeping through the small but agonizing wounds. The Slaking now roared, not of out rage, but pain. He tried batting the Luxray off, but to no avail. She was too small and quick. Instead, he tried running into a tree, but in the nick of time she jumped off, letting the fooling brute slam into pain.

Talan backed off after clambering up to his feet. Luxy jumped to his side. "Looks like you could use some help." She offered between pants.

"I had it under control." He said, broken between breaths. "But I'd appreciate it."

"Well, good luck with that." He gave her a confused look. "I siad you needed help. Didn't say I was gonna give it."

He sighed. "Now's...really not the time..."

"I know. We'll joke later. Kay?" Talan smiled and nodded, rasing his wings.

Side by side, the faced the evil. Thunder and Water, a storm, would break the bodies of the two murderers. It was as if Arcues herself had chosen them. The dark rose, and met each other with malevolent smiles. You shouldn't hold your breath. This is far from over.

All could be lost for Talan. But he wouldn't give in. Fear in him rose up, bubbled, but he ignored it. The Voice helped. Stored the fear for later. Talan was _not_ going to die like this! He would never die in their shadows. He would pass in the light, with their blood on his feathers. The Prinplup's eyes narrowed. It was so much easier to fight when one has nothing to live for. He wasn't going to fight for himself. He was going to fight simply as a stubborn refusal of death.

Talan shot a stream of water at the Zangoose, charged as he was distracted. Luxy pounced, charging her fangs with lightning's gift. They connected at the same time, Talan's metal claw biting into the Zangoose's skin. Luxy literally chewed into the Slaking, and he flailed, hitting Talan in the process. He flew toward a tree, broke his fall against it. Landed with a solid thud on the ground.

**Talan! RISE! Do not let him win! KILL!**

The Voice's scream overpowered the pain. Taln forced his hurt wings to try and lift himself, but not before the Zangoose's foot hit his side, cracking his ribs. Talan screamed in agony, rolled onto his back. He opened a single eye to see the Zangoose slamming a closed, hard fist to his stomach. The pain was debilitating. All he could manage was a pitiful release of breath.

The Zangoose smiled. He took the young bird as a hostage, a claw to his neck.

"HEY!" He yelled, grabbing Luxy's attention. "Lookie here! Check what I got!" He teased.

Luxy growled. "Let him go! And I _might_ spare your brute." She lowered her head to the Slaking's neck. He stilled.

"Do it, and Birdie here gets to meet the big boss downstairs!"

Luxy weighed her options. Maybe she could track them down...or maybe they'd just kill him...

She sighed in defeat. She stepped off the Slaking. She padded, head down in shame, to a distance. Talan was more than entertainment to her. He was a friend. He always did nice things for her. Always brought food. She wanted to see him find a mate. Have kids. Not with her. She wasn't interested like that. But Arceus-damn it if she was just gonna let him die! At least he'd have a chance to live now.

"Fine. Let him go." She ordered. A cold, calculating voice. She was not happy. If Talan's life wasn't on a faded line, she would be disembowling the Zangoose.

He smirked. HE FUCKING SMIRKED. "I never said I'd do that."

Luxy roared, her rage reaching heights she never realized she could have. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL-"

"You'll _what_?" He taunted. "You'll take another step forwad, and watch his blood water the grass."

**Tal-...et up...GE-...-p...WAKE UUUPPP!**

Breathing deep and heavy to control herself, Luxy dug her claws into the earth. She bit her lip, shut her eyes. "If you kill him, I'll shove a branch so far up your ass, you'll taste leaves for a month..." She whispered. It was all she could do to keep herslef from moving.

If he heard it, he didn't listen. "If you-"

"LUXY!" Talan yelled hoarsely. "Ga-...Don't! Kill him! I'm ready to die! I've been ready...for a long damn time!" He glared at her. Luxy was shocked. He..._wanted_ to die? But...why? He seems so...happy. She didn't understand. Not in the least.

"Oh, no, Birdie. You're not gonna die yet. I'll keep you alive. For all the trouble you've caused, all the shit you do...you're gonna suffer. Welcome to the Distortion Zone. I'm your personal devil." He cooed and hissed at the same time. Talan wilfed, his feathers slimmed down.

"DO IT!" Talan screamed, ordered.

Luxy couldn't bring herself to kill her friend. She was still wrapping her head around Talan's desire for death.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are you bitch?" The Zangoose yelled. "Now...just so you don't get any ideas of following us..." He sneered. His claws glowed purple, just before he plunged them into Talan's already bruised side. The pain, the agony...it was debilitating. Talan couldn't even scream. He just opened his beak. Nothing came out.

"Hardon! Let's go!" The Zangoose yelled to the Slaking, tossing Talan's unconscious body to him. He carried the Prinplup with one arm, cradling him. They were going to keep him alive. They left.

Luxy sat on her haunches. She failed him. But what were her options? Kill Talan? Let the Zangoose kill him? Or let him go with them? What choice is that? Worst, Bad, Horrible.

Lauren ran into the clearing. "Talan! Where...where is he?"

Luxy was speechless for a moment. But she eventually turned.

"I...I let him down..."


	5. Master and Student

Hello. SOrry it;s taken so long. Busy finding a job and all. I promise, the story gets better from here.

O

The captors and their prisoner walked through the dull, bleak forest. Brown and red scattered, littered the floor. It flattened slightly, swelling back up after their footfalls. The leading one was smaller than the other, unconsciously stepping around branches, pinecones. One who had obviously trained himself for stealth.

The other had little in the way of grace, not caretaken in the least. He lumbered through, vaguely following his leader. He clumsily stomped trhough detrius. He simply stomped where he pleased. Though not the shaprest to walk the Earth, sometime sbeing blunt helps.

The Zangoose was agile. Suffice to say, he wasn't slender. He had muscle on him. Enough to show he knew how to fight.

And liked it.

During one lumbering step, the Slaking's quarry almost slipped from his grasp. The small, azure package almost fell, still unconscious. He almost slipped off from the massive, world shaking stomps.

The Zangoose cursed and scolded the Slaking.

"Wactch it! If he dies, I'll burn you in the Distortion zone!"

"Fine! Sheesh, why do we even need to carry him? After all the trouble he's casued..."

The larger one blinked, and then felt a point to his throat. He eyes down, to find a claw threatening his windpipe. The leader's eyes brned with fury.

"See the way he fought? Graceful but powerful? Imagine if he evolved? How strong he'd be? How agile? He's already an expert fighter. All he needs is the right...push," He pressed a little closer with his claw. "and he'll be mine."

"And how, Burke, are we gonna pull that off?"

Burke smiled. More secrets. "Leave the thinking to me." And turned as the thoughts filled his head, padding as stealthily as ever.

O

**Ge-...-ittle one...** The voice crooned. It was gentle. soft in Talan's pounding head. But it barely bullbed below his conscious. He didn't wake up. It just lulled a small moan from him. Then right back into the black.

The Voice, in the dark recess of it's host's mind, frowned. Talan must be awake. For what was going to happen...Talan must be alive. And with the concussion...if he slept, he could die. That would just not do.

**Get up...** The Voice ordered. Nothing. **Get...up!**

Talan didn't respond. But his mind did shift. He was getting through. He kept repeating himself louder and louder, shreds of his words would leak through. Talan quickly reclaimed his grip on consciousness. All it needed was one last push.

The Voice mustered it's breath, gartering for a scream.

**GET...UUUUUPPPP! **

Talan awoke. He heard the Voice's normally smooth calm tones mixed with...something. It sounded distorted, vile, insane.

It sounded like Giritina, lord of Shadows.

Talan shook the though off, opened his eyes. Light flooded in, blinding him.

He shut his eyes tightly. The Voice didn't try to stop him. He was definetly awake.

_Alright...I'm moving...I can feel that. Why do I hurt...Oh Arceus...I'm injured._

**But of course. Your petty brawl with the Zangoose assured that.**

_You...,_ Talan thought, a hint of disgust present. _What happened?_

**Oh, in exchange for that pitiful Luxray's life, you offered yourself on a platter to your sworn foes. Good choice for elongating your life, I must** say.

_You know, sarcasm isn't the lowest form of wit. It's not even wit at all._

**Now you're in good spirits! Take a look around, once you liberate the life from their eyes you'll need to find your way home.**

Talan ignored the homocidal part of the Voice's statement. In his condition, he wasn't going to fight for months. Or move for weeks. Well, not without exructiating pain. But it's probably not so bad that Talan can't handle it. That's what most of his life was. Pain. Whether physical, mental, or emotional, pain was the only constant in his being. The Zangoose had killed many of the Pokemon Talan had healed. And...something else. But even if they did survive, they wanted to die.

But no matter how much Talan tried to find out, they shut him out. Some outright hated him, blaming him. If they'd never met him, the Zangoose would've never found them. But a few, they forgave him. Fewer managed to escape. He vividly remembered one of those who forgave him. He was overwhelmed to meet her.

Another of his species. Out here. In the middle of the forest.

To say the least, it was astounding. She felt the same. But he couldn't help but feel she was looking for...something. She would stare at him, as if trying to find it. She would simply shake her beautiful, gorgeous feathered head, trying to shake the thought off. She was only slightly injured. A twisted ankle. But Talan still catered for her wing and foot. He didn't -still doesn't- know what mating is. He didn't understand his feelings for her.

Nor how to express them.

But the day that the Zangoose caught her, as Talan found her with a gash in her side, he apologized. Even when she said it was his fault for stopping her from continuing on her journey. Then...she told him things. Things he could barely believe. That she was from his "home". But she just arrived here. This was his home. She didn't get much else out beore she slipped from life. He cried for days.

But that was the past, and this is now. Got to open his eyes. It took effort, but he managed to stay awake. The first thing he saw was semi-familiar.

A huge, ancient tree fell here. But not all the way. It hung, suspended in air by tree around it. As if the elder was, by the younger ones it led the way for, being held by it's lessers. It's brothers that followed it tenaciously held the huge oak, refusing the ground the pleasure of reclaiming it's lost goods.

Talan always rememberd this spot. It was the majesty of nature that bewildered him. Intruiged him. But what currently entrapped his mind: The path home.

It was vague, but with Talan's acute tracking skills, no problem. Now, he just needed enough strength to escape.

He reexamined the thoguht.

Then shook it off.

He couldn't ever handle both a fully grown Zangoose or a Slaking. But together...a death sentence from step one.

So that left...wits. And Talan had some to spare. He was even plotting an idea. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he knew that he could outwit and Pokemon within a three mile radius.

O

They'd set up camp. With was a small fire, and a few leaves for bedding. It was getting dark, and them hugry.

Just as Talan had expected, the Zangoose had left the Slaking on gaurd. Now phase two.

Talan glanced over at the Slaking, who was rigid, staring staight ahead. He knew of his boss's wrath. better to atleast look focused. It'd help with remaining that way. Not too much longer. But now he should start pretending to wake up.

A few groans and strained movements were all it took to fool the behemoth.

"You're up. Have a nice nap?" Talan's eyes snapped to the source, as if suprised.

"Uhn..." Talan faked. "Not like I could."

He chuckled. "Don't even try to escape. I'll be watching you like a Spearow."

So Burke's the Zangoose's name. Burke. **I'll remind you to scream it once you've ripped out his throat.** The Voice informed, nonchalantly, as if commenting on the weather.

Talan, unlike many other times, didn't disagree.

After a few more minutes of glaring at one another, Talan spoke up.

"So...he left yuo on gaurd duty?" The Slaking only graced him with a grunt. "Doesn't seem to fair."

"Whaddya mean?" Intruiged. Perfect.

"You're on gaurd duty." Talan rolled a wing. "You're stuck here, guarding me, while Burke's out having all the fun. Just doesn't really strike a chord on fairness. You know?" Talan didn;t need to ask. But to get the Slaking to verbally agree'd reinforce his dissent.

"He's getting food."

"Sure. But what if he get's 'distracted' on the way home?"

"You're right!" He was pumping himself up. His nostrils were flaring, his brow in a deep V.

Talan smiled. On the inside. On the outside, he needed to keep a serious face. "Am I?" He asked, a wing just beneath his beak. "Well...what are you gonna do about it?"

He banged his fists against his chest, an act of aggresion. "I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" He yelled, then charged off into the night.

After a few moments, making sure he didn't see through the ploy and return, Talan chukcled loudly and satisfied to himself.

"Sucker."

Now was the hard part. Getting up.

He slowly lifted himself, trying to avoid as much pain as possible. It only slithgly helped. A twisted a half centimeter to his left, trying to help, but hissed in pain and slammed back down, shuddering hard.

**Tough it out! **The Voice commanded. **Move!**

Talan tried again, managing to right himself. He kept a sturdy branch with him, putting weight on it to keep it off his sides. It held. He shambled uneasily away, pain filling every other step.

He had a semi-steady pace. He didn't even hear Burke until he was sprawled on the ground, listneing to a sneering voice.

"Nice trick. I must hand it to you. A clever, underhanded tactic. I shoudl've expected it. Quite unlike my expectations of you."

"Give me five minutes, I'll suprise my wing through your gut."

He tsk'd three times. "I expected a wittier reply."

"You try wit after getting stabbed in the ribs."

"Ha! There's what I hoped for. Something other than a twit. Good!" He then left his politeness behind, taking the smalled bird by the neck, pushing him into a tree. He cried out in pain.

"Like I said. I nice trick." He leaned closer. "But not good enough." Burke's eyes gazed into Talan's. The latter's eyes burned unrelenting loathing, spite, radiated hate. Burke broke first, his eyes trailing down. Burke always saw alot of potential in him. Alot of himself. With the recent deciet, it was like a student and master sparring.

He could still feel Talan's eyes. It was hard to escape intense eyes like that. Wise. Thoughtful. Enduring. One of his most attractive qualities.

Yes, Bukre did have come...obsession with the young Prinplup. It was the way he resisted Burke, how he refused to alllow Burke to be cruel. They were opposites. It was just the curves. He loved the way every muscle was tensed, expecting an attack. He found it first when battling. How he moved with such grace, every move counting towards something.

Beautiful.

Art in motion.

And Burke wanted it.

He ran a claw down Talan's abdomen. He squirmed underneath it, unsure of how to react. It was a bit like preening. But...weird to have it be done by another Pokemon. His muscles bunched to lessen the pain, whcih never arrived.

A hint of confusion flashed across his sapphire eyes.

"Do you have any clue at all why you're still alive?" Burke asked. Talan didn't respond. The clawed paw assured that.

Burke smiled. "For this." As he said the words, his free claw slid to prod the Prinplups tailhole.

A sharp fear danced in Talan's eyes. More confusion filled them.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"You don't know?" Burke asked, genuinely this time. Then he figured it out. All the sighns pointed to one thing.

"You...you're a virgin..." He siad in disbelief. Then after a moment's thought, he laughed. It's make it so much sweeted to take that from him.

He slung Talan over his back and chuckled.

_Mine, mine, all to me._ He thought, smiling wide.


	6. Bad Blood

It was a slow walk. After the night, they were groggy. The Slaking was till grumpy from getting reamed out and having to carry Talan for so long, and Burke was icy toward him. They were not friends. They only helped each other with their rapes. Only that.

No camararedie between them.

But inside, Burke was happy. Talan might not be expiereinced, but he's very bright. He can figure out every solution to a problem in a minute ror two. And he was hard to confuse. He had pretty resolute opinions. So getting a reaction from him like last night...very pleasing. But even more?

Talan's a virgin.

So it didn't just mean he'd be stealing a precious thing, it meant his entire sexual prefrences could be controlled from this point. So in a matter of months, Burke could have Talan _begging_ for it.

Perhaps the sweetest taste of life was your enemy kneeling to you, begging for domination.

And it was all in his grasp.

And he was excited, consumed by fantasies.

But talan knew well that excited and lost in thought meant distracted. And that meant he could be ambushed. And overtaken. And defeated. Killed. Talan was barely awake, as well. His body was young, healthy. It could heal itself to a point of functioning quickly. And he was tough, years of fighting assured that. He was conscious, yes, but barely.

But the point remained. Burke was distracted. And the Slaking was too useless and blunt to hear anything of danger. Perhaps, on any other single day, this could be absolutley fine. Hell, no problem. But today...today is different.

"Hello, boys." A smooth voice said.

Burke was suprised. He didn't like that. He turned toward the source. And his gaze softened at her. SHe was an Infernape. Pretty cute, actually. Slender figure, a fist on her hip, very curvy hips he must add, a well shaped fgure.

Hot is too little of a phrase for this sexy Fire-Type.

"What can we do for you?" He responded, crossing his bulky arms. She giggled a bit, and returned.

"My friends and I were just looking for some strong boys like yourselves. Do a little lifting, maybe help forage, and..." a glint came to her eye, "_other_ things come to mind."

"Well, I think we can oblige." Burke smiled.

"Well, see, there's just one little thing." She held on her first word. "What came to mind was 'Slave'. As in, doing _all_ the work. And maybe, if you'r submissive, I might reward you. Maybe let you eat me out."

Now, Burke is a Pokemon who does not take being teased well. He also didn't like being played for a fool. And he didn't like dominant females.

So, he's royally pissed.

He's normally in control of his emotions. But being so excited, he simply forgot that she wouldn't be doing this unless she knew how to fight.

And, unfortunately for our villain...she did.

The first swipe was easy to dodge, rage filled, unbalanced. He threw himself off balance, leaving him open for a strong fist to his gut. It was winding to any Pokemon, and Burke doubled over, trying to regain hsi composure. He blocked a second punch, barely, but didn't catch the kick she placed. Well, he did, but with his already bruised ribs.

She placed a foot on his shoulder, then flipped him onto his stomach. This was one of the easiest fight's she'd been in. She placed her foot sideways on his neck, then pressed. His claws snapped around her foot, trying to get it off.

But to no avail. She gave more pressure, not enough to snap his neck, no, but enough to choke him. He sputtered, trying to breath, hate fillling his eyes. She smiled down at him. It was the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him.

As for the Slaking, he simply turned tail and ran. He didn't like Burke, so there was no reason for him to stick around. Even more reason not to carry the damn cargo.

So he unceremoniously heaved Talan off his shoulder, letting him slam and clump into the hard, cold soil. He yelped in agony as the pain teared through his body. Two other Pokemon, a Quilava and a Seviper walked inot the clearing.

THe Quilava spoke first, the youngest of the three. "Damn! I was hopin' for a fight."

The Seviper responded to her. "You won't find it with this young one."

"The fuck happened to him anyway? Why would they be moving their friend here if he was in bad condition? That's just stupid!" She exclaimed. She didn't quite see too far. There was really no need in her opinion.

The Seviper clicked. In a lightly accented tone, she deduced. "These were not friends. Slakings are no cowards. The Slaking must not like either of them. And the wounds on the feathered one. They are Zangoose Claws. This one was captive to them. And they obviously hated this little one. But what could he do to those two big ones? That is what confuses me."

The Infernape stepped up. "Does it really matter? We have two males. And if what you're saying is right, both are strong."

The Sevipershok her head. "Wait! We're not actually going to take the Zangoose, no?"

"We are."

"Absolutely not!"

"I know of your species hatred towards them. But think of it this way: What would be better than humiliating him? Taking his pride?"

After a moment's consideration, she sighed. "Did I ever mention how much I ahte it when you're right?"

"Not until now. I should do it more." After she jokingly looked for a fact, she smiled evilly and declared: "The Sky's blue."

The Seviper simply shook her head and slithered off, detested.

The Infernape forwned, then scowled. "And don't you forget it." She hissed under her breath.

The Quilava looked up, ingoring the domestic quarrel. "What now?"

"I can drag both of them. If you can hold him up, I can help with this blue guy."

"Sure."

Talan had already passed out while they were talking about his relationship with Burke.

O

"Oh, Arceus...what...where am I?" Talan asked, lying facedown. It was cold. Freezing. Deathly.

He picked himself up. He was woundless. Strange. All a dream? He wasn't in the cave...

"You're not awake." Talan sighed. The Voice. "Don't give me that."

"Whatever. What happened?"

I don't know, really." We sharea conscious, remember? I see what you see. It takes alot of energy simply to speak to you when you're awake."

"Why?"

"You're resting now. You're unfocused. Susceptible to my words. Whn you're focused, you blot me out. It's frustrating."

"I can't quite help that."

"I know." He shrugged. "But if you gave me a little control-"

Talan snapped in fury. Always he wanted control! "NO! Never! Fuck!" This Voice was only here since he became this old. About five years old. So it was always hidden. He never felt anything. But whenever he got mad, he felt something creep up his spine and take over his mind. He could never control it when angry, but when he wasn't...he still felt like he was losing more cotnrol each day.

But Talan never had any control. Every day was controlled by whether or not Burke decided to misbehave. Whether or not he had someone to take care, which was both often and he didn't mind. IT was his hobby, not a job. He loved it. But it hurt more and more and killed his soul a little each time Burke got to one of them.

"You..." the Voice began, "You just don't get it do you?" He pulled Talan in close, placed his beak near his ear-slit. "I'm not stuck in here with you."

"YOU'RE STUCK IN HERE WITH ME!"

The Voice filled this void with pressure, thrwoing him back with ferocity.. It Just as Talan had expected. All a facade for his trust. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" It screamed, it vocie distorted almost tot he point of being unrecognizable. "ONE DAY, YOU LOSE YOURSELF TO BURKE! THE NEXT, YOU FIND IT IN SOME WORM OF A POKEMON!"

Talan was unphased. He was resolute in his mind. Nothing would stray him from continuing his mother's dream. Not even his own mind.

"Let me tell you this. I will never spill blood for you, or anything you want. I will never harm another living creature out of spite." Talan moved closer, despite the pressure of the Vocie's rage.

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND WE'LL CUT OUT YOUR EYES!"

All the hatred coming toward Talan, this Voice, Burke, the whole world bearing down on him, trying to destory his will, his very soul, it only fueled his flames.

"You have let me down too many times!" Talan, by his unwavering endurance, had vowed to himself after he witnessed his mother's rape, a Grovyle. Even with Death behind him, the Distortion Zone in front of him, between his enemies, internal and external, he could not back down.

Because what would he say to her when he met her in the Hall of Orgins?

No. he could never, back down.

"I'm drawing a line, Voice. I will never cross it, and I will never allow you to cross it. No amount of false promises can change it!"

He closed in, beak to beak. "I don't knwo what started your evil heart beating, but I will disregard you for all eternity."

The Voice stopped his anger. The void was death still. The tempuature dropped from Inferno to Giritina's Cold, Black Heart. He spoke in but a whipser, but it resonated within Talan's mind. "One day...you'll see it was always me who kept you alive. It was always me. It will always _be _me."

Then...nothing. Talan was alone. But he knew the Voice would return. It always did. Due to mistakes someone had made, Talan was being punished. But why? What had he done to deserve all this? A malevolent entity who stalked his very thoughts? A foe like Burke? Most of his friends, dead or gone?

WHY?

But he ahd time to himself. He coudl think of way to escape this Arceus-Forsaken place. He could esacpe this place, someway, somehow. But...fate is something you can never escape.

So it never mattered, he concluded. He was dead from the start. But it would still tear him down and break him apart.

This world, as he's found, all he can see in it is simply a garden with trees and fires. Through the smoke he can see the shilllouette of a Pokemon. But his eyes shine through the haze and the smoke. And it seemed to say: You can never sleep. We'll make sure you never wake up. Walk with the shadows. You'll get a few more days of freedom. But you cannot escape the sins of your father. They are your birthright.

All his life: Pain. Simple...utter...pain. Friends tortured beneath his gaze. A withered past and blurry future. But he can't let go. So he'll carry on. He'll dig all his pain to his heart. But...if he can leave Burke here...he has this one last chance to reverse this curse. He has nothing to lose, and everything to gain. His heart filled with...no, not joy...not happiness...but...it was filled.

He felt _something. _

It was better than nothing.

Then...LIGHT.

Nothing. But. Light.

It filed his eyes, blinded him. Then...warmth. No longer the darkness of the Void. He opened his eyes, blinked.

Then opened them wider than ever before.

By Arcues, it was so beautiful.

A garden of wildflowers, roses, violets, verdant shrubs, lush trees, soft grass. He twisted his body, smiling wide. Then he say her.

"Mom...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I know this may piss some of you off, but could you please review? i'd really like to get a picture of how you're seeing this story. Like, anything you want to see happen, anything yuo want explained, because I'm open to reader suggestion.

Please, review, message me, anythin to let me know how this is going. I'll respond to any and all.


End file.
